[unreadable] Objective: to improve delivery of substance abuse treatment services in the State of Maryland through the implementation of a self-evaluation protocol. The Maryland Alcohol and Drug Abuse Administration Code of Maryland Regulations (10 CMR 47(01)(03)(E)) requires substance abuse treatment programs to "implement a continuous quality review process" including "a plan to identify problems and initiate actions to correct deviations from the programs established standards. The development of meaningful program self-evaluation protocols and practice improvement plans is central to Alcohol and Drug Abuse Administration's (ADAA) strategy for increasing substance abuse treatment providers' adoption of science-based practices to improve treatment. [unreadable] Aim 1: Develop a protocol for substance abuse treatment program self-evaluation that can be adopted and implemented throughout Maryland. [unreadable] Aim 2: Using results of the self-evaluation protocol, develop a treatment practice improvement protocol that can be readily employed by programs throughout Maryland. [unreadable] Aim 3: Implement a self-evaluation and treatment practice improvement system and pilot test its impacts on evidence-based practice implementation and organizational functioning in a small set of treatment programs in Maryland. [unreadable] Aim 4: Promote systemic implementation of the self-evaluation and practice improvement protocol in Maryland, assess its replicability for use in other states, and disseminate findings to inform other national technology transfer efforts. [unreadable] [unreadable]